To the Sea!
|gold = 1200 1200 9000 |exp = 1050 1050 4050 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/3 Phoena [ Hero, I can see the sea! ] Pirika [ Phoena! Don't go too far ahead on your own. It's dangerous. ] Phoena [ It's okay! I'm going ahead to the harbour! ] Pirika [ Phoena...she's acting like she's in good spirits, but she's trying a bit too hard. ] Phoena [ Hero! ] Pirika [ We're coming! ] Phoena [ No, Hero! Pirika! ] Pirika [ Eh? Why are you coming back? ] Phoena [ The town...is in big trouble! ] Pirika [ W're what?! ] ---- ???? (Eirenus) [ Agh, nasty! It smells like the sea... I guess it is a port town after all. ] Monster [ ...! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ What's taking so long? A town like this should be a piece of cake to crush. ] Monster [ ...! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Oh? Is that right? Heh heh. Now things are getting interesting. ] ---- Phoena [ Everyone! It's safe over here! ] Pirika [ Did anyone get left behind? ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ Geez, I wasn't asking you guys! ] Part 2/3 Pirika [ Thank goodness. The ship's okay. ] Phoena [ This is Queen Ashrina's... ] Pirika [ Let's quickly drive them away! ] Phoena [ Yes! ] [ Hmph, so you're getting away on a ship? ] Pirika [ Who said that? ] -- A black fog appears and a familiar being emerges from within -- ???? (Eirenus) [ Hey here. How have you been? ] Pirika [ You!? ] Phoena [ You again!? Can you stop pestering us! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ You're the one who's always getting in my way, you have no room to talk. ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Heh heh heh. Don't you think we might be connected by fate? ] Pirika [ Give me a break. This time we're really going to end this! ] Phoena [ So you don't cause any more sadness! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ I'm getting sick of seeing your faces. I'll finish you off right here! ] Part 3/3 -- The demon winces after receiving an attack -- ???? (Eirenus) [ S-Str... ] Pirika [ Hero, it's time to attack! Finish her off! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Aren't you being a little too optimistic? ] Pirika [ Impossible!! How can she still stand? ] ???? (Eirenus) [ I'll show you just a little of my true power! ] -- She releases a dark smog into the surroundings -- Phoena [ Hero, the air is quivering. ] Pirika [ An unpleasant aura is gathering around her and turning into mist. ] Phoena [ It's black... Almost like solidified darkness. ] ???? (Eirenus) [ ...! ] Pirika [ She's coming this way! Hero!? ] Hero Fight. Pirika [ That's reckless! ] Phoena [ Please get out of the way! ] Defend. ???? (Eirenus) [ I'm going straight through you! ] -- She smashes into Hero, sending him flying back -- Pirika [ Hero was outmatched? This is bad! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ It's mine! ] Phoena [ I won't let you! ] -- Phoena holds out her book -- -- It glows in a brilliant blue aura and flips open -- Pirika [ Phoena!? ] ???? (Eirenus) [ The Chronicle!? ] Pirika [ A black mist is coming out of Phoena's book? No... It's absorbing the aura? ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Heh heh heh... So you've finally awoken. ] Phoena [ What do you mean? ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Your self-defence instinct...? You truly are a troublesome girl. ] -- Black smoke surrounds her body and she vanishes -- ???? (Eirenus) [ I'll retreat for now. ...It'd be unfortunate if your ship were to be destroyed. ] Pirika [ Her aura's gone? ] Phoena [ ...Ungh... ] -- Phoena fainted -- Pirika [ Phoena! Hang on... ] ---- Pirika [ Phoena, what in the world was that? ] Phoena [ I'm sorry. I don't know. That woman was going for Hero... ] Phoena [ My body just moved on its own. What in the world was that? ] Pirika [ ...Let's hurry to Soul Island. We need to find out about the book. ] Pirika [ And about you too, Phoena... ] Phoena [ (The Chronicle That's what she called it.) ] Phoena [ (Those people know about this book...) ] Phoena [ (Maybe I really am the same as them...) ] Phoena [ (If so, then I...) ] Chapter 4 End